PoliceForcestuck: Relations
by Grimm Disease
Summary: Officer Harley and Vantas have another case on their hands. Apparently the popular new reporter, Aradia Megido has been kidnapped. The officer must solve the mystery, and figure out what secrets need to be kept a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Five fifteen am, Karkat Vantas is awakening by his alarm clock. He pounds the OFF button to turn it off. Troll goes back to sleep.

Six thirty am, Karkat wakes up groggily and climbs out of bed. He sniffs himself and decides he doesn't stink enough to shower. He decides to take a piss in the toilet, and splashes water on his face. Karkat considers this enough as a freshened up.

Six forty am, Officer Vantas starts to leave but is stopped by his landlord who demands rent. He uses Evasiveness and Charisma to get past by asking why his wife brought a strange man into their apartment yesterday. It worked with extreme effectiveness.

Six forty-five am, Karkat heads toward coffee shop for his daily dose of caffeine where he wastes even more time behind some fat ass of a woman who can't decide what the difference is between a coffee and a latte.

Six fifty-five am, Officer looses patience and claims police force emergency to move forward.

Six fifty-seven am, Karkat gets the fuck out of there.

Seven o' four am, Karkat greets his moirial outside the diner.

Seven ten am, Karkat realizes that he's running late. He proceeds with running.

Seven twelve am, Officer Down! Officer Down!

Seven fourteen am, Karkat has recovered. He's caught his breath and decides to walk the entire way.

Seven fifteen am, Karkat has a smoking break while walking.

Seven twenty am, Receptionist nags Officer Vantas about smoking. He insults her story readings, and she snatches the cigarette out of his mouth. Karkat leaves grumbling.

Seven twenty-two am, Officer Vantas finds his fellow co-worker, Officer Sollux Captor asleep in the office.

Seven twenty-three am, Officer Vantas wakes Officer Captor with a loud thump of his own supplies falling on the desk. Officer Captor wakes up.

Seven twenty-four am, Officer Jade Harley walks in to find two somewhat respectable officers bitching like they're two sweeps old. Officer Harley breaks up the fighting. Everyone get back to work.

Seven forty-five am, Vriska Serket arrives late, again. She laughs saying something held her up. No one asks her what; they've learned their lesson the hard way. Vriska works on her nails; while everyone files some paperwork.

Eight twenty-six am, Karkat takes his first smoking break. Vriska works on deleting useless files instructed by Jade.

Eight forty-seven am, Karkat takes bathroom break; smokes there.

Eight fifty-nine am, Karkat comes back to find some low-class officers messing around instead of filling out paper work. Enter Rage Mode.

Nine thirty-nine am, Karkat takes smoking break accompanied by Jade.

Ten forty-seven am, Karkat finishes all of his work early. He surfs the net to waste time.

Ten fifty-one am, Karkat looses an online game to some kid in the Capital. Resists urge to throw computer.

Ten fifty-two am, Officer Harley stops Officer Vantas from banging his head on the keyboard anymore.

Eleven o' seven am, Officer Vantas sneaks a smoking break outside.

Eleven twenty-five am, Officer Vantas orders Vriska to retrieve lunch. She complies.

Eleven fifty-three am, Most officers leave for lunch, but Officers Captor, Harley, and Vantas wait for Vriska to arrive with their lunch.

"This is so fucking stupid!" Karkat yells aggravated.

Jade doodles on scrap paper, "Relax fuckass, Vriska will come with the food soon."

"I gave her one fucking job Harley! One!" Karkat slumps his head, "She's probably eating it all!"

Sollux snickers "Doubt it. Isn't she on one of those stupid diets?"

Karkat raises a hand to his ear, "Sorry what did you say? It's hard to hear with your fucking lisp!" Sollux squints his eyes angrily at his fellow troll officer.

"Karkat, what did I tell you about respecting others?" Jade asks abandoning her doodle.

"Fuck that Harley, respect means nothing when I'm hungry."

"Mr. Vantas, you really need to work on your patience," Ms. Kanaya Maryam lectures. She for once decided to join them for lunch and is sitting in Vriska's chair. She's regretting lunch already.

Someone's cell phone chimes. Officer Captor checks his phone and finds out that he has a text. "Oh fuck. FF is asking me to lunch. Guys, how should I tell her that I already ordered, and paid for, my lunch without sounding like a total douche?"

"Is it even possible for you not to sound like a douche?" Karkat mutters.

"You can always invite her here, I don't mind," Jade suggests flicking Karkat's head.

"You might not Harley, but some of us don't want to see two trolls making fish face to each other," Karkat grumbles messaging his forehead.

"Shut the fuck up asshole," Sollux grumbles still looking at his phone. "It doesn't matter what you think, but the Chief would never let FF here. You know how much he hates mixing work and personal life."

"No fucking duh," Officer Vantas says sticking out his tongue. "I swear that guy sweats an ocean if we talked about what we had for dinner last night. If he could, then he would have everyone have a brick box surrounding their heads."

Jade leans in closer to Karkat, "Why do you think that?"

The troll huffs, "Harley, that guy hates getting a little personal with his co-workers. Probably some blue blood belief bullshit."

"Good point," agrees Officer Captor, "I'm just going to message FF about dinner later." He begins to press buttons on his cell phone.

It was at that moment when Vriska arrived with their lunch. She holds the paper bags over her head and calls out to them, "Here's your slop little piggies! Your hero has arrived to save the day!" She struts toward their desks.

Jade sighs adjusting her glasses, "Vriska please show some manners in this department. You are representing a respectable group of-"

"Where the fuck have you been!" Karkat interrupts running up to Vriska.

The spider troll smirks, "It was busy at the diner; it's surprising that that happens around lunch time Karkat. Plus I had an entertaining conversation with Gamzee. You never told me what a laugh he is!"

Officer Vantas rolls his eyes, "Please tell me that the diner isn't as much of a disaster as it was before."

"It looked relatively clean to me."

"I guess I'll have to accept that for now. He needs to accept my advice about minimal health code regulations." Karkat grabs the food from Vriska's hands, "Alright sandwiches for everyone. Fucking hurray," he says sarcastically as he lightly tosses the sandwiches to Sollux and Jade.

Jade carefully opens her sandwich as her fellow officers destroy their own, "Speaking of the Chief, where is he anyway?"

The spider troll pulls out her soda and fries as she sits on her own desk, leading to the blushing of Kanaya, and pops fry by fry into her mouth, "That's right, I haven't seen the old Sweat-Bomb all day."

"Indeed Ms. Serket, the day has indeed been dull," acknowledges Kanaya.

"Did I forget to tell you guys?" asks Officer Captor, "The Chief is taking leave for a week on 'important business.' He left me in temporary charge since I'm the only one that knows how to do the paper work around here." He bites into his sandwich, "It's a little weird because he issued the request last minute, but since when is the Chief considered normal?"

"Well this is a fucking waste of a day," Karkat complains leaning back in his chair. "There's no cases going on today, and I'm sick and tired of paper work. And we already have enough officers assigned traffic patrol. Not to mention I've already have surfed the internet long enough to dissolve my eyeballs."

Jade snickers into her sandwich, "Are you sure that you're only complaining because that little girl from the Capitol beat you again?" Karkat growls at her.

Vriska speaks up while searching for leftover fries in the bag, "What are you talking about? There was a kidnapping last night that was widely talked about at the diner."

Karkat slightly chokes on his food, "Wait what?"

"Kanaya," Sollux turns to the receptionist, "Did we get a notification of a kidnapping?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Captor, but I have not received anything of that sort."

Karkat drops his head on his desk and makes a muffled scream. Jade starts to pat his head, but backs away, "Vriska, who was kidnapped?"

"See Jade that's what makes this kidnapping so interesting," Vriska smirks, "It's a maroon blood female troll called Aradia Megido."

"Wait, why does that name seem so familiar?"

"I'm not surprised Jade," Sollux says turning to type the new information in the department's data. "She's a famous reporter for the news station, _The Reporting Times_. Practically everyone knows her. She's done reports over the cases you and Karkat solved."

"Oh her! That's right, I remember Aradia. She's a nice troll."

"That's right Harley," muffles Karkat keeping his head down. "She interviewed you because you stopped a gas station robbery. And on all the other fucking cases 'you' did. Fucking congratulations to that."

"Don't take it personally Ms. Harley," Kanaya comforts while eating her salad. "Mr. Vantas is just upset because he's not allowed an interview because he on the . . down low."

"That and he's a bitch," Sollux quips. "So that's our troll, Vriska?"

"Yup," Vriska concurs chewing over a fry, "The news station is the one to report her when she didn't come to work or answer her calls. She hasn't been seen since she left work."

Karkat lifts his head from his desk, "Popular and no idea where the kidnapping happened. Well this won't help narrowing down the fucking suspects." The troll turns to Vriska and Jade, "Harley, Spider-Breath, get ready to head to the news station."


	2. Chapter 2

Officers Harley and Vantas grab their equipment and head for the cop car where Vriska is waiting for them in the driver's seat. Karkat reaches to open the driver's door, but Vriska quickly locks it. "Oh fuck no you spider bitch. You are not driving me anywhere!" Vriska laughs behind the wheel and jerks her thumb to point behind her. Karkat snarls and tugs at the door in response.

Jade opens the front passenger's side, but says in a loud and stern voice to Karkat before entering, "Get in the car fuckass. Stop being such a baby all the time." Karkat grumbles, but goes in the back. He reaches into his coat pocket for a certain something to make this trip easier.

Vriska shouts behind at him while exiting the lot, "You are not smoking while I'm driving, Karkat!"

"Fuck you! You can't tell me what to do," Karkat claims. Jade reaches into her equipment bag and pulls out a spray bottle. She squirts the bottle in Karkat's face; which ruins his cigarette.

"Learn to respect the driver Karkat," Jade says. Karkat tosses the soggy cigarette into a trash can up front all the time while glaring at Jade.

"Why the fuck do you have that?" he asks.

The human smiles, "I heard that it was good to train stubborn cats."

The drive was fairly short and quiet with exceptions of a growling troll in the back. Upon arrival, the cop car stops at an entrance booth where Jade leans over Vriska to flash her badge and inform the station security that they are there to investigate the missing reporter. Security allows the cops and Vriska to enter, and the group enters the news station.

Inside the station there is a hustle and bustle with trolls trying to scrape together the news for tonight. The trio walks towards Aradia's desk that was pointed out to them by the administrative desk troll. While traveling to the desk, many trolls glared or appeared scared while looking at them.

Jade's curiosity gets to her, "What's with everyone? Surely they know why we are here."

Vriska smirks, "Isn't it obvious?" Jade shakes her head. "Well just look at all of them, a bunch of loser low bloods. They're not used to seeing such a beautiful, exquisite blue blood."

"Yeah exquisite is a word for you," Karkat mutters. Vriska shoots him a look, but continues to follow the cops.

Aradia's desk is what you assume for a news reporter; except that the desk is a little more organized than the others.

Jade takes note of something on the desk, "Oh what pretty flowers!" She picks up a vase with deep red flowers.

"Yeah Aradia got those yesterday," a small troll sitting next to the desk says. "She got those yesterday from another one of her admires."

Karkat crosses over to the troll staring into her orange eyes, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of hers. I was so shocked to hear of her disappearance. Tragic." The female troll sighs, "Well I don't know much about the kidnapping, but I'm willing to help out in any way!"

"What do you do here?" Jade questions while putting the bouquet down.

"I gather information for the news, it's very important I assure you," she says with pride.

Karkat slowly backs away, "Yeah that's great." The three walk away, and he turns to Jade to whisper, "What a loser." His partner flicks him on the forehead.

"Excuse me," someone taps on Karkat's shoulder, "But it appears as you need some help "reporting" on Aradia's kidnapping." The group turns around to find a pompous male troll with too much hair jell and possibly too much Botox in each cheek. The troll stands erect waiting for someone to recognize him.

"What the fuck do you want," Karkat intrudes after five awkward seconds of silence. The troll deflates his posture and his light green eyes go big with sadness.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Like I give a fuck about the news," Karkat says.

"Sorry, but the other news show is more suitable to me," Jade says a little awkward.

"Who would want to watch a bunch of low bloods talk like wanna be high bloods?" Vriska argues.

The troll sneers, "What is a high blood doing here?"

"Work. Real work."

Karkat rolls his eyes, "Yeah sure "real work."" He turns to the troll, "Now why are you wasting our fucking time you ass wipe?"

The troll picks himself up again, "My name is Trawel, and I work here as co-anchor. I'm one of the closes friends Aradia had," he sneers.

"You mean has?" Jade corrects.

"Yeah whatever," Trawel replies ignoring her. "Now I'm sure that I can help you solve this case."

Vriska pulls Jade and Karkat by the arms away from Trawel, "Great job. You're a real contribution to society. Blah blah great job. Real useful information." The blue troll pulls the officers to the other side of the room while Trawel watches confused.

Once away from the co-anchor, Vriska lets the officers go. Jade immediately scorns Vriska, "Why did you do that! He could've been useful."

"Isn't it obvious Jade?" Karkat interrupts Vriska, "That guy didn't give a fuck about Aradia. I know those types of assholes. Want to use the whole thing as a big publicity stunt. All that guy could do is waste our time." The troll scratches his head and continues to search around the room only to cry out in aggravation; which brought attention to the whole room on him.

"Karkat don't bring attention to yourself," Jade shushes waving her hands in front of his face. "We need to look like we are in control. Makes confidence for the citizens!"

"Quiet Jade, I need to think," Officer Vantas growles. "Vriska," the absent minded spider troll snaps back into focus, "write Trawel as a suspect."

Vriska pulls out a notepad and pen and writes down Trawel as the suspect. "What?" Jade exclaims, "You can't go accusing him just because he wanted to abuse the case!"

Karkat pushes Jade away with one finger to her forehead, "Sure I can, he has a motive." Jade glares at the troll.

"Why must you always make things so difficult!" she screams. The news station stops what they are doing and watches them. Jade then notices them and turns shy trying to cover her face. Vriska notices Jade's embarrassment and hides Jade behind her.

"Alright nothing to see here grubbies. Get back to your pointless lives." And with surprising efficiency, the station slowly goes back to their business.

Jade removes herself from behind Vriska and gives a small smile and thank you.

"So you got Trawel as a suspect right?" Karkat says returning to the conversation.

Jade was about to disagree with Karkat again when a small feminine "ahem" was made behind her.

The trio turns around to find a well dressed female troll with light hazel eyes staring at them nervously. "Hello," she whispers, "can we please talk in another room?" The officers look at each and nod their heads.

The nervous troll takes them into another room labled "K. Vtatlos," a room which turned out to be a dressing room.

"Good afternoon," she says. "My name is Kharlotti Vtatlos. I work as co-anchor for the news here."

"Look," Karkat intervenes, "We already talked to your friends and-"

"Please! I'm not trying to pull a publicity stunt for once!" she cries out. Kharlotti takes a deep breath and regains her confidence, "I actually have some information to help you."

"Really!" Jade says lighting up with joy.

"Hold on Officer Harley," Karkat holds her back by the shoulder. He turns to Kharlotti, "What's your deal?"

The troll is slightly shocked, "Nothing at all!" She waves her hands in denial, "I just want to help out." Kharlotti relaxes her hands and lowers her eyelids, "I just . . . I feel bad about what happened. I don't like Aradia that much, but I wouldn't want something bad to happen to her."

Jade places her hand on Kharlotti's shoulder, "It's alright, now tell us what you know."

A deep breath and then, "Yesterday a package came for Aradia. They are the flowers on her desk. It's not surprising though, everyone gets gifts from the fans. But this one had a card on it. Asking to meet her that night, but Aradia kind of ignored it. I'm worried that she knew more than she let on about that admire."

"Where did the card say to meet?" Jade asks. The officer instructs Vriska to jot everything down.

"It didn't really say. Just some "special place," but I have no idea what that could be. And the card is who knows where."

"Thanks Kharlotti," Jade smiles comforting, "Your help will really contribute to this case."

"I have one more thing to ask," Karkat intrudes. He spent the majority of Kharlotti's hints thinking in silence. "Who spread the idea about Aradia's disappearance?"

"Uh I think it was her," Kharlotti points to the orange troll that they were talking to earlier.

"Great thanks," Officer Vantas dismisses walking towards the other troll. Vriska quickly follows behind while Jade gives a final goodbye.

"You," Karkat barks at the troll causing her to jump in her seat, "we need to have a talk. It looks like you'll finally be of use for the case."

"Oh that's great officer." The troll says regaining her composure, "What do you want to know?"

"First," Karkat stops to realize something, "what the fuck is you name?"

"Pampeon."

"Great Pampeon, now why did you report Aradia's disappearance to others that are not the police department?" The troll finally pulls out a cigarette for himself, he lights it making the interrogated troll even more nervous.

"I-I don't understand what you are asking officer; also I don't think you're allowed to smoke-"

"What I mean you fucking idiot who needs to get the nook stain out of their pants, why did you report a missing person, when it wasn't even twenty-four hours, to citizens? What about the police department? Why are we even calling it a kidnapping without any evidence of one?" Karkat takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "This case is so fucking stupid." Karkat stares Pampeon down hard. The troll starts to sweat. Officer Harley finally comes up confused at the situation.

"The law here doesn't necessary restrict it to twenty-four hours, and well I was worried, she didn't mention missing work and she was in perfect health. Plus I called her apartment and got no answer. I worried; there are lots of people who would want her. I was hoping someone could find out what happened. She has made a lot of enemies and stalkers through her work."

"Are you one of them?" Karkat growls.

Pampeon gasps, "What?"

"Karkat you're scaring her," Jade protests.

He ignores her, "Are you a stalker? A lover from afar? Must be hard to love someone when others buy her extravagant gifts, or are they yours?"

"What! No I didn't-" she stammers.

"Karkat," Jade warns.

Officer Vantas spits a mixture of nicotine and spit in Pampeon's face, "You love her and it tears you apart that you are still below her even when you are above her blood caste. She is still better than you. You are just that fucking pathetic!"

Pampeon breaks down crying orange streaks. Jade pulls Karkat away, "What is your fucking problem! You made her cry!" No worries about drawing attention now, the entire room is watching them make a scene.

"I do love her," Pampeon cries, "but I would never take her away! I'm not crazy like that!" The troll broke down in to loud, strong sobs.

Karkat backs away, "Welp I'm calling this a day." And he heads for the exit leaving a stunned Vriska and Jade behind. The leftover two scramble to catch up with Karkat.

"What is your problem?" Jade asks exasperated when she is finally caught up with Karkat outside the building. The troll officer tosses a finished cigarette in a nearby trashcan.

"To be honest," Vriska starts as she catches up, "I didn't know you had it in ya' Karkat."

"That makes me feel great Vriska," Karkat sarcastically responds. He grabs another cigarette, "Did you get everything down?" Vriska nods her head.

"Yeah, but I don't know where you're going with this."

"Good question Vriska." Officer Harley says. She then squints her eyes toward Karkat, "Just what was your goal in all this?"

Karkat shrugs his shoulders, "I winged it."

"What!"

"Calm yourself Jade, even making it up I accomplished some shit," he stops walking in front of the cop car to finish his smoke. The others wait for him.

"Like what did you accomplish?" The human queries.

"Well I got my question of who made up the rumor about Aradia's kidnapping solved. I still would like to know where she is, but I wouldn't call it a kidnapping." Jade groans annoyed. "Also I don't think anyone in there kidnapped her. If those flowers are connected to her kidnapping, then no one in the station would kidnap her."

"What's your reasoning?" Jade asks.

Vriska answers for Karkat, "Low blood trolls aren't interested in fancy, expensive gifts. It reminds them of the bad times. Low bloods are more appreciative to homemade gifts with high sentimental value."

"Exactly," Karkat confers. "And if anything can come from this, we at least look like we know what we are doing. Isn't that what you wanted Jade?" She doesn't answer. "Well I also enjoyed the little Good Cop Bad Cop interrogation. Nice job Jade." Jade glares angrily at the trickery. "Now as for case, we can't continue the case until tomorrow if Aradia doesn't turn up by then. Sollux will have a search warrant for us then, and we can look for any evidence inside her house."

Vriska and Jade stare at Officer Vantas a little impressed and annoyed. "I guess that's it," Jade agrees. "We'll meet at the department and go to her house quickly."

The spider troll claps her hands together, "Good work team! Now who's hungry?"


	3. Chapter 3

It is eight o'clock in the fucking morning and Vriska still hasn't shown up.

Officer Vantas has been pacing back and forth thinking of various ways to kill Vriska while he waits for her. Officer Harley meanwhile is consuming her own time with old reports that never cease.

"Where the fuck is she!" Karkat screams. The entire department looks at him annoyed. "I told her that we would leave as soon as we got our shit from the department, and that was twenty five minutes ago!" Officer Vantas pounds his fist into his head, "Where is she!"

"Calm down Karkat," Jade says. "Try some reports; they're good for mind numbing."

Karkat turns to her and frowns, "Jade, we need to leave now. How can you stay so calm?"

She responds by tapping her reports, "Mind numbing, remember? Besides, she's almost always late to work. I don't know why you didn't see this coming." Karkat grabs the reports from Jade.

"Maybe it's because someone's life is in danger?"

Jade steals her reports back, "So are you saying that she is kidnapped now?" Her partner rolls his eyes.

"She's been gone for a while with no accounts of seeing her. Yeah I would say something's wrong now." He continues his pacing, "Fuck this, we have what we need to investigate Aradia's house, so I say we leave without Vriska."

"But-" Karkat grabs Jade out of her chair and basically drags her to the cop car. Creating another drive with Jade nagging Karkat about abandoning Vriska.

"Shut the fuck up Harley, she had her chance. I'm not waiting forever." The car comes to a stop in front of a clean apartment building. "Great we're here," Karkat rushes out of the car while starting a fresh smoke with Jade following reluctantly behind.

". . . This is a nice neighborhood," Jade remarks. "Doesn't seem to be the type for kidnapping."

"Who knows?" Karkat mutters inhaling his cigarette.

They enter the building, and Jade politely knocks on the door of the first floor. An elderly troll with wisps of gray hair and a weak pair of horns opens it, "Yes?" She fixes her glasses to get a better view of the officers. She still has on her bathrobe unfortunately.

"Are you the landlord?" She nods. "Well Ms. I am Officer Harley and this is my partner Officer Vantas," Jade introduces. "We are here to investigate Aradia's disappearance and possible kidnapping." Karkat holds up a form. "We have the proper search warrant ready, so if you'll please let us into Aradia's room now it would be much appreciated."

The old wraps her pale green robe around her more tightly, "Ah yes, I was told that this might happen." She steps out of her room, "Follow me dearies, follow me less you want the Drones to cull you." The officer stare at each other and Karkat whirls a finger to the side of his head.

"Crazy old bat," he whispers.

The old troll leads them up five flights of stairs, a break was taken for the old troll and Karkat, and she unlocks the door on the fifth floor. The two officers cautiously enter the apartment. "It is tragic dearies, she's such a sweet troll. Always paid rent on time. I don't know what happened, I heard her come in, but I didn't see her leave."

"Really?" Jade asks. The room was in perfect condition, no signs of struggling here.

"Well I am a heavy sleeper, so if she left after nine then I have no idea what happened."

"Ahh," Jade forces a smile on her face but she is slightly annoyed. "Well thanks anyway, we'll contact you if we need anything else." The old troll waves them off and heads down for her room.

"Well someone did well for themselves," Karkat snidely remarks. But he was right because this is a nicer apartment than whatever the two officers could afford. "Hmm, nothings been messed with. If she was taken out of her apartment, then it was done willingly."

"Or maybe the kidnapping happened outside of her apartment?" Jade wonders.

Officer Vantas scratches his head, "Yeah, but why would she leave her apartment late at night?"

"She's a young troll with a night life?" Jade shrugs. "Besides I wouldn't trust what the landlord said about Aradia. She doesn't seem like the most trustworthy of sources."

"Well keep searching for any clues, Mother Grub knows we fucking need them." The two search the majority of the apartment, but find nothing out of the ordinary. Near the end of the search, the cops only have one room left, the bedroom.

"Stay out of her underwear drawer Karkat," Jade says.

The troll blushes, "Seriously Jade? What the fuck? Don't you have more respect for me?"

"I don't know, you are smoking in her home, not a lot of respect there." She smiles at him, "I'm only joking you doofus! Come on," The human pulls her partner into the room.

The bedroom is similar like all the other rooms, completely ordinary but rich in taste. Not much of a search for the duo, until Karkat finds something he shouldn't.

"Haha," he laughs, "She had diaries!"

Jade walked over to the bookshelves where he is standing and found Karkat holding a leather bound journal with "_Aradia's Journal_" across the top. "Karkat, don't mess with that! A diary is a personal part of a young girl's life."

Officer Vantas blows a raspberry, "Please, I stole diaries from my sisters in my care house all the time. Always repeating the same thing, 'Dear diary, nobody likes me. Dear diary, I hate the food here. Dear diary, why won't anyone adopt me? Dear diary, why does Karkat read my diary?'" The troll stops his mockery to burst out laughing. "The writing was horrible as fuck, but always good for a laugh!"

Jade groans at him, "You shouldn't do that Karkat, and put down Aradia's journal!"

He rolls his eyes, "No, I bet that she'll have the same fucking thing as all the others." The troll opens the journal while holding Officer Harley back with his other hand. "'Dear Journal, I'm so tired of school.'" He turns a few pages, "'Dear Journal, why do the high bloods pick on me all the time?' It's because you write this shit!" He continues to read, "'Dear Journal, how do I heal my sick lusus? Dear Journal, why are my horns so heavy?' Haha, what the fuck?" The troll stops to control his laughter.

"Karkat I demand that you stop reading right now!" Jade orders still held behind Karkat's hand.

"No no this is fun. I need a laugh after the shit I've through today." He turns some more pages, "'Dear Journal, how do you change a C to an A before your lusus finds out? Dear Journal, I think someone is going to kill me-' wait that's not funny." Karkat lets go of Jade and focuses on the journal. Jade does not try to take it away, but instead watches Officer Vantas.

"'Dear Journal, I think someone is going to kill me and I am so scared,'" Karkat reads. "'I didn't notice at first, but he is definitely following me. All the kids on my block always told me that a high blood following you could only mean disaster. He's a blue blood too from what I can tell. Very dangerous. I don't know him though because our blood keeps us apart in school, but I recognize him. He's been following me for weeks. I want to report it, but they wouldn't help me against a high blood. I think I'm going to die soon. There is however, one chance for me. If I confront him and stand my ground then I could get rid of this threat. Luckily I have a secret weapon.' Oh and she drew a winky face."

Karkat turns the page carefully now, "'Dear Journal, well . . . I stood my ground! And I'm still alive! But I'm as confused as ever. Apparently the blue blood had no desire to hurt me. So strange. He's apologized to me, even stranger, and he's promised not to follow me anymore. I shall see tomorrow whether or not this is true.

"'Dear Journal, it is indeed true. He did not follow me. In fact, he made a bigger effort to avoid me in school. I would ask other students about him, but that would gain suspicion. I can't have that. Why do I even care?

"'Dear Journal, I think I might be a bit obsessive? It's been a week since he's apologized and I can't stop wondering why! Maybe it's due to the fact that I was so scared of death, but I must know! Should I follow him? It's not like he doesn't owe me or anything.

"'Dear Journal, I followed him and I'm still alive! So I guess it was a success? I found out his name by overhearing some of his blue blood friends talk, but I'm too scared to write it down even here. However, I will tell you what he told me when I asked him about why he stalked me. He said that I was . . . graceful to him? A little creepy in my mind. I don't even know where he got that idea! Might need further investigation. This is a real good test on my reporting skills!

"'Dear Journal, he said that he enjoyed my display for the science fair I did months ago. You know, when I was still into archeology. He said that they way I put the project together and displayed it was . . . graceful or even elegant. It was at that point though when he ran away. I doubt that I could ever be called that.

"'Dear Journal, he finally asked me why I was following him, and I did not have a response. All I could say without sounding like a total idiot was that I was interested in him. Oh Sweet Mother Grub, that's what he said to me, isn't it? Well he told me that I was taking too many risks, so he offered to meet me in the abandoned playground after school. . . . This isn't a date, right?

"'Dear Journal, we met up at the playground. Apparently no one ever goes there. Rumors about dead bodies and ghost keep people away. But I am used to the dead.' Another winky face. 'But back to the blue blood . . . he's actually nice. He tried his best to avoid the racist comments, and he did alright for his cast, wait that's not hypocritical of me is it? Anyway, he's offered to meet up again. I might actually go more willingly now.

"'Dear Journal, I understand that I haven't updated in weeks and I'm sorry for that. It's just this high blood . . . I've fallen for him. He's sweet and he admits his love for me; which was before I would have ever expected. He lied to me about why he was following me. Apparently some other high bloods were going to assault low bloods on the path that I walk home. He followed me to keep them from attacking. It worked obviously, but he had trouble staying away. Worried about me because of my blood. I don't blame him really, kids of my blood die all the time. I might have been able to protect myself, but that would put me against the law and lead to eventual death. Now that I think about it, there were other high bloods hanging out around the path at the time. We continue to meet at the old playground. So glad that no one comes near it because well . . . Let's just say, it's our 'special place'"

The officers look up at each other with the understanding connection. "Is there anything else?" Jade asks.

Karkat flips through the pages a few more, "Doesn't really look like it, just the same lovey dovey stuff you would expect- oh shit! Hear this, 'Dear Journal, I fear that my life is near peril again. Apparently a friend of my matesprit found out about us. She was furious. I have never been so scared in my life, but my matesprit seemed to control her, barely. I think she wants me dead oh spirits no! My matesprit assured me that I would be free from harm, but he seemed scared himself. She could do things that surprised the both of us. I might have to protect myself with some certain skills.'" Officer Vantas closes the journal shut. "Alright I think that's all I can handle for now."

"What?" Jade cries out, "we were about to get to some answers!"

"Jade calm down you fan girling," Karkat orders. "Aradia hasn't written down any names and it doesn't seem like she will. Plus we don't even know if this information is important! And you didn't read this! She writes her o's with zero's! You know how horrible it is to read that?"

"Dear god," Jade says in fear, "I completely understand, but let's say her information is valid, then we have a possible blue blood that killed her."

"Or two, I'm not going to dissolve the possibility that we got a jealous ex boyfriend blue blood here. Not to mention how many fucking blue bloods are in Skaia are going to make it difficult to pinpoint."

Jade sighs, "Well it's a start that I'll take." She steals the journal from Karkat, "I'm going to return this, and then we are going back to the department to gather our thoughts okay?"

Karkat grumbles back an agreement, so the two head off to the cop car while thanking the landlord on their way out.

Back at the department, the cops find someone not surprisingly, "Vriska!" Karkat shouts. "Where the fuck have you been?" Vriska stands leaning over the receptionist counter near the department's entrance. She had obviously been having a conversation with Kanaya.

The spider troll smirks back, "I have my reasons, and they're personal. Where have you guys been?"

"At Aradia's apartment," Officer Harley answers, "like we planned for yesterday."

"Oh right," she responds with a blank face. "Must have slipped my mind."

Karkat pushes past her, "Fuck this, come with us Vriska. Jade and I need to brainstorm our new information." he gets close to opening the doors.

"Mr. Vantas?" Kanaya calls, "There is actually someone who needs to speak with you now."

"I don't fucking care Kanaya."

"Mr. Vantas I think you do care!" Karkat stares back at her confused and a silent understanding comes between the two of them. The troll shudders and grabs a cigarette, and Kanaya doesn't stop him surprisingly. Karkat heads out the door.

"Maybe I should follow him?" Jade questions. Kanaya tried to tell her not to, but Jade was already out the door with Vriska following.

Inside all of the regular trolls sat; except for an unusual troll next to Karkat's desk. It was that troll that Karkat was heading straight to.

When Jade and Vriska are caught up they get a good look at the mysterious troll. A female one with striking olive green eyes and a very large over coat to match. She wore a little blue hat that settle nicely on her head with holes to fit her two stout horns. She waits patiently for Karkat and seems as unsettled as he.

"Hello Karkat," she says just above whisper.

"Hi," Officer Vantas responds twisting his cigarette.

"Still smoking?" she questions. "I would have thought Kanaya would keep you from doing that here."

Karkat scratches his head, "Look can we please just get to why you are here?" She sighs.

"Yes, I should get to the point. It's about Equius."

"The chief?" Jade interrupts from behind Karkat. Both the olive troll and Karkat are annoyed by Jade's intervening.

"Yes, the chief," she continues. "I haven't seen Equius in a while; do you know where he is Karkat?"

"No, he took time off was what we were told."

The troll is surprised by this, "Oh of course time off, how could I forget!" she obviously lies trying to regain her composure. "Well thank you Karkat, I'll just be on my way now."

She quickly runs trying to past Karkat, but he grabs her on the shoulder. He looks at her like he wants to say something; however he releases her, "Drive safe Nepeta, there's a kidnapper out there." The troll looks at him slightly relieved and then hastens out of the department, but not before darting accusatory looks at Jade and Vriska.

Karkat turns to Vriska and Jade, "Get ready to move, I need to go back to Aradia's apartment."

"But we were just there," Jade argues.

Officer Vantas looks seriously at them, "There's something I need to check out." The females are too shocked by this change in personality to say anything else. "I'll start the car, hurry up." Karkat exits the department with his co-workers following slowly behind.

Near the exit Kanaya grabs Jade and Vriska's attention, "How was it?"

Jade isn't sure what to say, "It was strange."

The receptionist sighs, "This can't be good. Mr. Vantas always gets tense when she's around."

"Who was she?" Vriska asks.

"Well," Kanaya searches to make sure Officer Vantas wasn't going to pop up. "That's Ms. Leijon, Mr. Vantas' ex-wife."

Jade is surprised, "What?"

Vriska on the other hand, "No way! Someone would marry that asshole? Makes sense to get a divorce though."

"You didn't know?" Kanaya whispers to Jade.

"Uh no, he never told me."

"Oh my," Kanaya breaths, "I believe that things are going to get out of hand for us now."


	4. Chapter 4

Officers Vantas and Harley along with their assistant Vriska Serket are nearing Aradia's apartment inside the cop car. Karkat has stayed completely focused on the road except for smoking another cigarette.

"So . . ." Jade says uncomfortably in the front passenger seat, "You were married." Karkat doesn't answer, but Jade painfully continues. "I mean it's okay that you were, I guess. It's not that strange because you are kinda old- er I mean it's reasonable to be married at your age! You're not that old! You're just-" She stops and sighs in defeat.

"I get it Jade," says Vriska in the back seat lounging. "You just want to know why someone would marry such an asshole."

Jade turns to look in the back of the car at Vriska, "That's not what I meant Vriska! . . I just want to know why Karkat didn't mention it before." She looks at the other troll, and he is still focused on the road, "I understand that you like to keep work and your personal life separate, but I don't know. Am I prying too much?"

The cop car pulls to a severe stop jerking everyone in the car, "Yup," Karkat finally answers. "Now let's get this over with." He turns harshly at the females, "And drop the subject about my ex, it's nothing for you to fucking concern yourselves with. Got it?" He leaves the car slamming the door on his way out.

"Yikes," Vriska whispers to Jade as they exit the car themselves.

Officer Vantas loudly knocks on the door of the first floor. The same elderly troll appears, but now she wears a light green dress instead of the bathrobe. "Yes?" she says adjusting her glasses.

"We need to see Aradia's apartment again," Karkat asserts.

The old troll cracks a grin, "Ah yes, follow me." After another flight of stairs the crew enters Aradia's apartment, "Come again anytime," she jokes behind the door frame. Karkat closes the door on her.

"Vriska, please put the landlady as a suspect. She's a bit too crazy even for me." Vriska smiles and writes on her notepad.

"Goooooooot it," she assures finishing scribbling down the name.

Officer Vantas begins to walk ahead, "Great, now stay here while I go check something alone." The troll officer heads into Aradia's bedroom again abandoning the two females.

Vriska walks around picking up magazines and inspecting pillows, "Soooooooo," she stalls, "what are we supposed to be doing now?"

Jade slightly follows behind barely looking at the room, "I'm not sure; we already agreed that there wasn't much here. I guess Karkat wanted to get a second look on the-uh thing."

The spider troll drops a pillow and cocks a look, "Thing?"

"It's stupid forget about it," Jade insists waving a hand off it. "It's just another way of Karkat being a dumbass." The officer takes a seat next to a counter in the kitchen.

Vriska snickers, "He's like that a lot isn't he?" She looks at Jade a little more seriously and moves closer to her sitting on the counter. "Is his marriage getting to you?"

The human jumps a little startled, "What no of course not! I just- I thought I knew him." Jade massages her face, "You think you knew the guy you trusted your life with." Vriska pats her back and pushes her towards the kitchen.

"Eh it's probably a lot worse than what you think Jade," she assures. "I'm sure that at the end of the day we can all go for drinks and forget our worries!" and to prove her point Vriska grabs a blender from behind her and pretends to make drinks making Officer Harley laughs with her assistant.

"Hey Vriska," Karkat calls coming out of the bedroom, "can you tell me what this is?" He shows Aradia's journal opened up only a few feet away from the spider troll.

Vriska leans forward on the counter to squint with her eight-fold vision to peer a little, "Seems like some little girl bitching about her life. Is this your diary Karkat?"

"No Vriska," Karkat roughly says bringing the journal closer to him, "it's Aradia's. And I found something very interesting in it that I think you might want to hear."

"You read diaries now?" Vriska retorts causing Jade to snort.

"I'm ignoring that," he indicates. The troll focuses on a page in the journal, "'Dear Journal, I thought I was a goner. I haven't updated for weeks because I have been recovering in a hospital. I must explain efficiently because this is very important to have stated. Weeks ago, a friend of mine committed suicide. He brought a gun to school threatening everyone in the building. He confronted me claiming that I had abandoned him leaving him all alone; which is strange since he's my most popular of friends. But he shot me and quickly killed himself. I was lucky to receive quick surgery, but I fear that my actions will have more consequences in the future.'" Officer Vantas stops to look at Vriska, "Any of this ringing any sort of bell for you?"

Vriska looks back not amused, "Some loser shot himself, so why should I care."

Karkat exhales, "I was hoping that you wouldn't be difficult." He turns back to the journal, "'No one understands why he did it, but I do. My matesprits horrifying blue blood friend was there when the shooting began. It was her. She wanted to kill me. She wants my maroon blood. I can't do anything about it without being persecuted myself. But know this journal, if I were to die than I would bet my life in the hereafter that the blue blood Vriska Serket killed me.'" Karkat stops reading to watch Vriska with Jade shocked.

Vriska doesn't change her facial expressions, "So?"

Officer Vantas's face goes red, "So? You kidnapped and possibly killed Aradia!"

The spider troll rolls her eyes, "Pleeeeeeeease, I can't be the only Vriska Serket that's a blue blood. Everyone should want my name."

"I don't think it's that common Vriska," Karkat says.

"So what, you think that just because some little maroon bitch put my name in her little diary, that I kidnapped her?" Vriska chuckles, "That's insane!"

"I don't know Karkat, I think you might be over thinking," Jade intervenes.

Officer Vantas gives the human a look, "Think about it Jade, she's racist to low bloods-"

"That means nothing it's practically a right of my blood," Vriska interjects.

"-She's consistently late to work, probably plotting something or carrying it out-"

"I have a fucking life unlike you. And I'm most definitely not kidnapping people in my spare time."

"-She has close connections to the police so she knows what we are fucking doing-"

"That doesn't even make sense! You guys can follow me more easily if I'm near you."

Jade gets tired of this tennis court argument, "I don't know Karkat, it just doesn't seem likely that Vriska would kidnap Aradia. I know she has the possibility, but it just doesn't seem likely. I mean why would she even do it?"

"Exactly!" Vriska exclaims. "Why would I do it? I'm trying to get my life straightened out, not fuck it up." The spider troll begins to list reasons off her fingers, "I'm waiting for John to wake up, I'm getting an actual honest income, a fucking ton more support from people than ever, a house to sleep in, plus I have a job that's sort of fun for me!"

"You're just trying to make us think that!" Karkat accuses waving his smoking cigarette around. "Making me look like a fucking asshole when you're the culprit! You're just so cozy here when Aradia is suffering."

"Karkat!" Jade shouts, "you're acting crazy!"

"Wa-Wait," he stutters, "I think I finally understand everything." The officer starts to rub his head at his realization.

Vriska rolls her eyes, "Oh realllllly? Let's hear your brilliant conclusion."

Officer Vantas looks at her accusing, "It's the chief isn't it? The chief is Aradia's matesprit from her journal." Vriska doesn't respond but stares at Karkat restraining herself from making harsh movements.

"Karkat-"

"No listen to me Jade I think I got it," Karkat defends. He quickly preps himself for a speech with a little light smoking, "Chief Zahhak and Vriska are the blue bloods in the story! Oh fuck this makes so much sense now. You" he points to the spider troll who slightly jumps on the counter, "found out that the chief was having relations with Aradia as a young troll, and as a proud blue blood you threatened him. I know the chief and he would do anything to avoid humiliation to his caste. So you two made a deal to keep his secret. And he must be so scared of you that he lets you do anything that you fucking want!" Officer Vantas takes a deep breath shaking his hands, "I thought it was strange how easily he hired you, that guy never does anything without taking a few steps back. Plus he is always okay with you being late while anyone else would face an angry sweat ball." A quick thought occurs to the officer, "Now that I think of it, you could have done a whole number of crimes before joining the department without anyone finding out because the chief would defend you! I can't believe I ignored the evidence before," Officer Vantas takes a few deep breaths with his face red with excitement. The two females watch him with slight interest. "And you decided to take a chance to get rid of Aradia because you wanted something more, or the chief fucking pissed you off. The chief found out so he took some days off to either find Aradia, or to hide from you. That's why my wi- er ex-wife came by. She probably knew about Aradia but was confused about where the chief was." Karkat leans on a counter, "So tell me Vriska, am I right or am I fucking right?"

Vriska smiles at him, the smile then turns to a giggle, the giggle turns to a chuckle, the chuckle turns to out loud laughter. "Oh my god, you are insane!"

Officer Vantas frowns, "You mean I'm not right at all?"

"Haha oh no," Vriska calms down but continues to show a sharp toothy grin, "You're actually right about a lot of things. I am the blue blood in the journal and I do hate Aradia with a seething passion that's not entirely black. But I still didn't kidnap her."

"So you knew the chief?" Jade asks looking at Vriska in this new light.

"Old Equius? Yeah that guy was always sweating even in school. We were good old friends in school together," She happily says. ". . Well until he met Aradia, and then the rest is history. But I found him all cuddly with that disgusting, loathing and positively retched-" Vriska discovers that the officers are becoming worried again. The spider troll does a quick laugh to break the suspense, "And well I made him give me immunity for any ah- future incidents that I might have. Not saying that I used it," Vriska says ending with a cruel smile.

Karkat stares at her slightly scared, "Yeah I really don't want to know."

"Hold on," Jade says trying to think something through, "isn't the chief like way older than you? How were you in school together?"

"Come on Harley," Karkat groans, "Most schools around here only divide their troll students by blood. It's a dying rule with the low bloods wanting equality, but it does or did exist." Something occurs to the troll, "Wait, so you killed that student and almost killed Aradia."

Vriska frowns, "Really? Going back to that? Can't we stay with Aradia's kidnapping now?"

"I'm going to have to agree with her Karkat," Jade says.

Officer Vantas frowns at his partner, "You have been fucking agreeing with her the entire time!" The woman shrugs not sure how to counter. "Great, well if Vriska didn't kidnap Aradia than what happened?"

Jade turns back to Vriska, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah I know where she is," her smugness showing. Karkat almost busts a vein before Vriska speaks again, "Calm down Officer Asshole, I still didn't kidnap her, but I know where she is. A short while ago the big guy came up to me telling me he was abandoning a little club of his."

"A club?" Jade questions.

"Yeah after high school Equius wanted me to join this lame blue bloods club to hopefully keep me out of his hair. But I didn't want to go. Clubs like that are filled with a bunch of snots who only talk about how better they are than others. But IIIIIII prefer to prove it," Vriska flips her hair back proudly. "Anyway, not long ago Equius told me that he was abandoning the club because they get really personal with their members. Equius didn't want them to find out about Aradia, so he decided to quit. He told me that either the members would watch him even closer to find out why, or completely ignore him. They would only really watch him if they thought he was important enough." The spider troll exhales pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "The idiot thought that he wasn't important enough, and figured the chance was better than the certainty."

"Hmm," Jade ponders walking around the room. "It seems to me that as soon as the chief found out that Aradia was gone he went in search of her. It wouldn't even surprise me if he kept the case away from the department to keep them from finding out about their relationship."

Karkat thinks for a second, "I'm guessing Nepeta knew about the chief and Aradia. She must have figured something went wrong and came to us." Officer Harley drums her fingers on the counter.

"What kind of relationship does the chief have with Ms. Leijon?" Jade raises an eyebrow believing to have caught something.

"Moirails," Vriska answers abruptly before Karkat. He shifts to look at her confused.

"You knew Nepeta?"

The spider troll shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, "In a sense I guess." The male troll looks back at his hands slightly annoyed and frowning. Vriska smirks, "She never told you?"

"She never had a fucking reason," mutters Karkat continuing to stare at his hands or more specifically his fingers.

Officer Harley watches her partner a little worried; she slowly walks over to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Karkat, we need to help Aradia now."

The troll looks up at her green eyes and discards his worries for now, "Yeah we do." Karkat fixes his posture and looks back at the assistant, "Vriska, can you lead us to the club?"

Vriska jumps off the counter and stretches out ready to move, "Yeah wanta call Sollux to get back up?"

"Hmm," the troll officer thinks it over while smoking his old cigarette, "Fuck as much as I want to, the chief would rather keep this as private as possible."

Jade frowns standing up from the chair, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Her partner nods.

"We need to make sure that this doesn't happen again. I can't guaranteed that the department will stay secretive over this, so the less that know the less we have to worry about in the future."

His partner consents, "Alright, you have the experience officer." Karkat gives a small smile and turns to Vriska.

"Is all of our equipment in the car?" She nods. "Good, we leave now and hope to Grub we are not too late." He starts to leave but realizes one more thing, "Vriska why didn't you fucking tell us this shit before?"

The female troll returns a bored look, "Equius would want this to be kept quiet for as long as possible by his request, but it's too late for that. Besides-" Vriska spins around behind Karkat placing two hands on his shoulders. She gets close to his ear to say, "You never asked me my opinion on this case before," before pushing him forward ahead of the other two.

This causes both officers to be very red in the face.

AN: Sorry about this, but I would appreciate reviews telling me how much this chapter surprised you. I believe that it would help for future chapters, so please tell me you opinion or on anything in general.


	5. Chapter 5

Vriska Serket steers the wheel of the cop car. She swerves and speeds through the yellow lights. Her superiors, Officers Harley and Vantas, sit in the back clutching their seats to save their lives. On a strong turn to the right, Karkat loses his position and lands on Jade resting on her side awkwardly. The troll quickly pushes himself off and leans forward to the front, "Slow the fuck down Vriska! You're going to kill us all!"

The assistant pushes the officer back, "Get out of my blind spot! Besides we don't have time to waste." She steers the cop car like there's no tomorrow nearly hitting other cars in the process.

"Why don't you turn on the fucking siren?" Karkat screams over the honking horns of the other cars.

The cop car abruptly stops at the side of the road scaring the passengers. The driver turns to look at the officers, "Because the idea is to be inconspicuous."

Karkat snarls a, "Fuck you;" while Vriska smirks and climbs out of the car with the others. Jade looks at the street around her curiously.

"This is where the club is?" They stand in a far side of town that looks adequate to live in. Restaurants and apartments lined the streets offering cheap meals and places to sleep.

"Oh fuck," Karkat says scared. "This is Felt territory." The troll indicates a human walking by wearing formal business attire, but also wears an odd, green button pinned to his breast that appears to have a number on it. The troll pulls his companions closer to himself for protection.

"The club came started here long ago when the Felt was in control. They've stayed here ever since to stay honorable or trustworthy," Vriska responds noticing another green button member. "They get harder treatment when the Midnight Crew is in charge, but they get by. The club members must be doing better with the Felt making another come back."

Officer Vantas cocks an eye, "You sure know a lot about this club." Jade elbows him harshly, but Vriska merely shrugs.

"Equius loved to sugar coat them; however, this is not where the club is exactly." Vriska turns to Officer Harley, "Like I said before, the idea is to be inconspicuous and not to give the blue bloods a head start getaway. The club is about half-a-mile from here." Vriska points west leading deeper into the Felt territory.

"Great thinking Vriska," Jade congratulates. "Now what's the plan?" She turns to her fellow officer for instructions, but the spider troll makes a forced cough.

"Actually Jade, I think that I have a plan," she stands high waiting for the officers to acknowledge her.

"Lusus-shit," Karkat automatically calls.

Jade lightly slaps his arm, "Now Karkat we should hear her out. We wouldn't have gotten this far without her."

Vriska smiles at Jade, "Thank you. Now the basis of the plan is to trap the members and free Equius to get him away from the scene, that way we can call the other officers without worry of the sweat ball's affair getting out." The spider troll crosses her arms waiting for responses.

"Wow Vriska," speaks Karkat sarcastically, "That's genius, but why wouldn't the fucking blue bloods squeal?"

She rolls her eyes, "Obviously you don't know much about blue bloods. Like I said before, they value honor soooooooo much that they wouldn't dare dishonor their own caste and allow someone else to deliver punishment. Trust me; they won't dare talk about this shit outside the club."

Jade claps inside the group circle, "That's great Vriska! But how are we going to trap them?"

The female troll shakes a finger, "Not we, me. I'm going to infiltrate and trap the blue bloods allllllll by myself."

"Oh fuck no," Karkat objects, "You're a civilian. Only Harley and I are allowed to arrest these guys. It's the law remember? That thing us officers are employed to enforce?"

"I'm just going to trap them, you get to arrest them. And if it becomes a problem then just lie and claim all the credit."

Officer Harley gives a slight frown, "I'm not sure Vriska, it's dangerous for a citizen. How are you even going to trap the blue bloods!"

Vriska smirks, "Trust me, I got a plan, and there's no way that they would let a human," she points to Jade, "or a half-blood in their club," she points to Karkat who flames up ready to deny another claim on his identity. However Jade calms him down reminding the officer where they were standing and the seriousness of the situation. Vriska Serket must be the one to save Chief Equius Zahhak and reporter Aradia Megido.

The spider troll walks alone on the streets with the sun in the sky but it's making its way down. Humans and a few high blood trolls that all carry similar green buttons on their breast nod towards her showing respect. She returns a slight nod trying her best to conceal a devilish smile. Despite what anyone else might say, the Felt territory has class.

Vriska must be lady luck herself with the fortune she has found today. The blue troll always knew she was luckier than most despite her previous bad luck, but this night beats anything that ever happened in her past. Excluding her special moments shared with John.

For at long last Vriska Serket will finally see Aradia as the weak, pathetic, disgusting low blood receiving what she truly deserves. Horrifying pain. And knowing enraged blue bloods, it will be slow and endlessly painful. The only thing that could make her happier is if she had caused this suffering, but at last her devotion for John has concentrated her wickeder ways of living. At least she can still enjoy the show.

Well she could more if she didn't have one little inconvenience with her. A promise that Jade made her agree to in order to go on this alone. Vriska is forced to wear a small microphone on the inside of her jacket's sleeve. Jade told her that if she or Karkat believe Vriska to be in trouble, they would rush in to save her. Vriska failed to explain that if she were to be exposed, that it would be far too late to save her. A risk Vriska is willing to make for the show.

Vriska takes a moment to marvel at the microphone, it's a tool that Sollux helped invent in his spare time; yellow bloods are supposed to be more superior for developing new technology. The microphone is so incredibly small that it is still able to work clinging to the threads on Vriska's jacket. Troll technology at its finest. And Jade was willing to share it with Vriska before she left! That girl certainly cares about the spider troll's safety.

The blue troll finds herself outside the club's front door. She knocks on the door politely and waits presenting herself formally. On the other side of the door a blue troll examines her through a peephole and slowly opens the door to a crack, "Blood?" he asks.

Vriska continues to give a polite smile as she slightly opens her mouth and brings a fore finger close to her fang. She slowly drags the finger across the sharp fang drawing fresh, dark cerulean blood. The blue blood on the other side seems pleased so he lets Vriska into the club and immediately tends to her finger with expert care.

"I don't recognize you sister," he says working over her hand.

Vriska gives a slightly lazy smile, "Yes, I'm an interested troll that decided to seek rumors of a blue blood sanctuary."

He looks at her curiously with slightly light blue eyes, "I'm surprised you aren't squirming more, most first timers are unsettled by the pain, but you are handling it with the ease of a long-time member."

The spider troll gives a sarcastic laugh, "When you are forced to be around low bloods constantly, minor pain is just a slight annoyance." The other troll laughs along with her.

"Please spread your arms and legs sister," the male troll requests.

Vriska rolls her eyes but does as she is asked, "What an annoyance."

"Indeed sister, but it is regulation." The troll starts patting the arms luckily missing the microphone. "Tell me," he starts, "Are you quadrants filled?"

She gives a light laugh, "No, I have not yet graced the Virgin Grub yet with pure blue genetic fluid."

The other troll moves along with the pat down reaching her torso, "How strange that a beautiful blue blood like yourself is still with empty quadrants." He then places his hands gently in a back area that would normally grant immediate death from Vriska, but she holds herself from the pleasure of punishment. "But don't worry," he continues whispering in her ear, "I'm sure we'll find you someone here." He finishes inspecting Vriska, "You seem clear. Congratulations you've passed the first test."

Vriska gives a pained smile hiding her disgust for the troll in front of her. He opens the door behind him and directs her to continue walking until she meets the next door. Then she must knock and wait for further instructions. The spider troll nods and exits through the door shaking the feel of the light blue troll off of her.

After a short walk Vriska finds herself facing an ebony door with a special symbol knocker Equius told her stood for the blue blood society. Vriska lifts the knocker and bangs on the door once, resisting from seven more times.

A troll with darker blue blood opens the door and allows Vriska in greeting her with a glass of white wine. She graciously accepts and sniffs it before sipping it. Vriska finds herself in a formal waiting room that has dim lighting with pictures of famous blue bloods in the club's past. Oh look, Troll Nixon.

"Please tell me your name sister," the troll questions sitting on a leather chair along with directing Vriska to sit across on a leather sofa.

The spider troll sits and answers, "My name is Vriska Serket born from the eggs of Skaia."

"Indeed," the deep blue troll responds with slight boredom, "And why have you decided to come here?"

"Because the low bloods ruin high blood's society-"

"Please Sister Serket," he interrupts. "What is your personal story?"

Vriska is stumped, Equius never told her about this, "Excuse me?"

"Forgive me my dear," he sips his glass, "but we've had too many come in just because they follow the crowd and not truly devoted, so tell me your personal story."

She is hesitant of how far to go on this. Jade and Officer Asshole will be listening to every word that she says. Well, she knew that things were going to be said. Vriska looks straight in his eyes, "I grew up in a lifestyle that wasn't healthy for a troll because it was ruined by humans. I was torn down by the closest thing I had as family. Then, in the moment that I felt like my life was turning around, a low blood came and took everything away." Vriska takes a deep breath to keep calm in front of the troll, "And that's just my early sweeps."

The other troll grins, "That's fine Sister Serket. I know it's hard growing up around low bloods, I had experienced it myself. Everyone here has." He stands up from his chair, "If you'll come with me, we'll introduce you to the president of our organization. He loves to meet passionate members."

Vriska presents a slight smile realizing that this was going to be a bit easier than planned. She stands up from her place and follows him. "Oh," he says before entering another door, "My name is Ekribe. I'm head of Recruiting, and you're exactly what we need here Sister Serket." Vriska smiles falsely at Ekribe.

Ekribe opens the door revealing a surprisingly large concrete area. All over Vriska sees a few dozen blue bloods exchanging private information and secrets of others and handling large sums of cash. Some sit around loafing about, and others share a drink and chat. Ekribe gives you a small tour leading you towards stairs that'll lead to a booth, "So we'll find you a job with high privileges and better living arrangements. We'll talk about your romantic life later and instead we'll just focus on getting you settled." Ekribe looks at his expensive watch, "Oh you are in for a lucky treat," he says at the bottom of the stairs.

"What treat?" Vriska wonders aloud.

But before Ekribe could respond, four trolls carry on their shoulders polls that connect to a sheet holding something between the poles. They walk to a lone chair under a spot light that has restraints on it. The blue bloods lower the sheet to reveal an unconscious troll with cuts running all over her body.

It's Aradia lying there passed out.

The blue bloods quickly strap Aradia to the chair. A different blue blood walks over and slaps her to bare consciousness. The maroon blood feebly opens her eyes to her punisher who wields a butcher's knife. The knife has a strange blue, wet lining running across the edge. Aradia makes a feeble cry of protest, but her strength is almost completely gone.

The punisher slowly runs the blade across some barely damaged skin on Aradia's neck creating a maroon cut, but it also has blue seeping into the injury. Aradia gives out a weak cry as the blade runs across her skin along with a few tears running down her face. As Vriska takes a closer look at her, she notices that all of Aradia's cuts have blue linings.

Vriska is slightly baffled, "What was her crime?"

"She had romantic relations with a blue blood member here," Ekribe solemnly answers. "The punishment is to receive cuts all over the body with a special blue liquid to seep in. A proper result for attempting what only a high blood is allowed to do. But luckily for us it won't kill her fast because the blue liquid has anesthetic that keeps the pain of the cuts from killing her, but the liquid has a whole other type of pain to give," he ends with a slight chuckle. "She's strong, we're constantly keeping her on medication to keep her drowsy. It's amazing that she has lasted so long."

As much as Vriska loves to see Aradia punished, she cannot accept this form. It's crude and without a lot of gracefulness. True it may be poetic for Aradia, but it's not how Vriska would do it. How disappointing for the young spider troll, but at least she'll try her best to save Aradia not from the torture here but for Vriska to torture.

Ekribe pokes at Vriska who was entranced with the show, "Sister Serket, if you enjoyed this, then you'll love the second part."

"Second part?" She asks. Ekribe only smiles and directs her up stairs. Vriska follows and watches Ekribe opens the door and points her in alone. He closes the door and walks down stairs, leaving Vriska in the booth.

But she is not alone inside the booth; a well-dressed, close to blue-purple troll waits watching over the torture from above. However not even they are alone because sitting right next to him is Equius.

Vriska cautiously walks over to the two who don't take notice of her. Both are watching Aradia as she slowly dies. The strange troll finally notices her, "Ah Sister Serket welcome to our little social." He presents his hand for her to shake. Vriska lightly grabs the hand and does the motion. The troll turns back to the show, "No doubt Ekribe told you why she is here?" Vriska nods. "Yes well I'm the president of this group, and I like what I've seen in you."

"How so?" Vriska questions.

"You're strong, proud, and devoted. Everything we could ever look for in a member." He sighs and looks back at the painful show, "Tell me what you think of this."

Vriska ponders for a moment, "It's fitting to say the least for her crime against our kind."

The president laughs, "Indeed, now tell what you think of our ex-brother." He shifts away allowing Vriska a full view of Equius. He is strapped down to the chair with strong metal braces. His sunglasses are removed, and his eyes are forced open with metal pinches. It looks like he hasn't eaten for days. Equius sole focus is on Aradia. No physical torture can be seen, but the psychological is evident.

Vriska chooses not to answer the president. He instead responds, "The punishment for involving oneself with a low blood in such a degrading manner. Forced to watch the one you 'love' slowly die and it's your entire fault. We should have known him to be a traitor; he never enjoyed these types of entertainment." Equius can't look away to even notice Vriska, she assumes that everything but Aradia is being tuned out.

This isn't turning out as well as Vriska hoped; there is punishment sure, but not the kind she can enjoy for her own revenge. She might as well go and finish this case.

Vriska examines the area, no windows but very spacious. She turns to the president, "Where do you keep Aradia?"

"There is a special prison with concrete walls that only opens on the outside," he explains without much thought.

"That'll do," Vriska says bringing her hands to her head.

The president looks a little shocked, "Wait, what do you me-" He stops suddenly dazed.

"Alright," Vriska grunts keeping her hands up, "now let's how well this works. Say . . 'Vriska is the best and fuck all the rest.'"

Mesmerized the president responds, "Vriska is the best and fuck all the rest."

The spider troll smiles, "Perfect. Now tell me, is there a microphone that contacts all members in this shit hole?" The president nods. "Gooooooood. Now go to it, turn it on, and repeat after me." The captured troll slugs his way towards a large microphone attached to the booth. He flips a switch waiting.

Vriska takes a deep breath, "Attention brothers and sisters, drop everything that you are doing and go to the prison cells for an important meeting. It's mandatory for everyone." The president repeats what she said into the microphone, and looking down, Vriska can see the blue bloods slowly walk to a side of the building.

She focuses her power again, "Come my 'brother,' let us join the rest." The president does not respond but follows her out the booth, down the stairs, and to the front door of the now crowded prison cell. Vriska pushes the president into the prison and swings the door shut causing outburst from the inmates.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ekribe cries out behind the door.

"Don't worry," Vriska says releasing the president's mind, "you'll live until the cops come." She brings her wrist to her mouth, "Jade, Karkat, I've capture the lot of them. Come by to praise me."

The president slams his hands on the door, "Serket! How dare you betray your blood! I thought you cared."

Vriska blows a raspberry, "Sorry it didn't really fit my schedule. I just have soooooooo many irons in the fire these days." She starts to walk away, "Besides, my 'human' fiancé wouldn't approve." The club members shout insults and arguments towards her as she walks away.

The spider troll walks back to the booth avoiding the unconscious Aradia, there'll be time for her later.

She carefully unlatches Equius's restraints while he silently waits. When she is done he runs past her to help Aradia out of her own restraints. Vriska quickly follows behind watching him.

"Not even a thank you? I thought you had class."

The strong chief doesn't turn around from his delicate work, "I apologize, but I had some doubts on your reliability. There was some minor suspicion on my part that you had betrayed us."

Vriska rolls her eyes, "Whatever just hurry up, Jade and Karkat are going to come here to help clean up."

"So they know."

"Hey don't get mad at me, your cat friend gave them the hint."

Equius finishes untying Aradia, "I fear that that will be most worrisome." He then carries Aradia out of the chair and into his arms walking out of the building. Vriska follows slowly behind.

"So she is going to live?"

Equius looks at the injured troll in his arms concerned, "She's hurt, very hurt. But she'll live long enough to receive treatment."

"Great."

By the time the trolls leave the building it is getting late into the evening and Officers Harley and Vantas are finally caught up. The streets are surprisingly empty.

"Vriska," Karkat wheezes bent over, "How the fuck . . . did you do it?"

The spider troll smiles, "I'm a psychic. I have special mind control powers over other trolls."

"Whoa," Jade says amazed. "I never knew that."

The spider troll laughs, "Yeah well you know the rep psychics get from others."

"Indeed," Equius intervenes still holding Aradia.

Karkat looks at his superior a little concerned, but he turns back to Vriska, "Why didn't you just control all of them?"

"Ahhhhhhhh well with all my greatness, my power is limited with high blood trolls. With a lot of focus I can only control someone a little higher than my blood. It's much easier with lower bloods."

Officer Vantas gets a little worried, "You didn't control me did you?"

"Of course not!" The spider troll turns to Jade and shakes her head sarcastically.

Aradia moans in Equius's arms and starts to open her eyes. Equius shifts and lowers his arms to have her sit on the ground leaning on the side of the building. Her maroon eyes shine in the evening sky as she looks at her saviors. But when she sees Vriska, her eyes squint angrily.

Vriska is thrust across the street slamming into a building. Her body hangs pinched against the wall in midair. The two officers run across the street scared out of their lives.

"Vriska oh god," Jade calls out, "please tell me you are okay."

Karkat stops in the middle of the empty street; he turns back and sees Aradia breathing heavily and Equius trying to calm her down. "Oh fuck," he turns to Jade to yell, "She's a psychic too!" He watches Jade futile attempts to pull Vriska off the wall. "We got two fucking psychics," he mutters worried. Karkat turns back to Equius, "You have to stop her!"

Next to Aradia, Equius tries to reason with her, "Please Aradia stop this. Vriska saved our lives." Vriska is shoved harder into the building. "You can't kill her. We're safe now."

"Shut up," she growls, "I'm taking care of something you wouldn't. I'm ending this torture. The constant fear that we'll be exposed. I went through the pain and I don't ever want it again." Her eyes squint even more causing Vriska to squirm like a spider with its legs cut off.

Vriska laughs under the pain, "You're so ah-ergh pathetic. I-uhh I've moved on to better things-ach!"

The spider troll falls to the floor in a thump. Aradia looks across the street laughing, "Is that so? I'm not a mind reader, but I can tell you're injured on the inside. Something you're precious human can't fix." Vriska looks up with a look of forced shock on her pained face. "Don't think I'm not keeping my tabs on you," Aradia threatens. The maroon troll then passes out on the street, and Equius tends to her on the side.

Karkat rubs his face trying to figure this out, "Alright look, I'm calling for back up and the hospital to tend to Aradia. Jade, Vriska," he turns to the two females, "I need you guys to leave, and you too Equius," Karkat orders his chief, "It's better if no blue bloods are around here. Just go to Nepeta's house or something. Jade drop off Vriska with the car and then go home. I'll take care of everything. Now go!" Karkat walks over to watch Aradia as Equius reluctantly leaves running off into the dark. Officer Vantas is slightly relieved that he isn't scowled for ordering his chief around.

Jade assists Vriska to her feet and to the cop car. She leads her to the passenger side and heads to the driver side alone. Jade pulls out of the street and out of the Felt territory; the sun is almost fully set.

"So," Jade starts uncomfortably in the car, "don't you think the chief and Aradia should just go public? I mean it might be easier than what you'd expect." Vriska doesn't answer. "I'm starting to think relationships suck. Maybe I should stay single forever!" Jade jokes.

"They should just go fuck themselves."

Jade drives a bit unsettled, "Well you did a great job undercover! You really convinced them with that small speech about your past." Vriska doesn't answer correct Jade, but the human gets the idea.

Officer Harley frowns, "Vriska are you going to tell me what's wrong? Why do you and Aradia hate each other? You said some things in that club that worried me."

Vriska stares at the passing cars that drive without a care for her.

Jade sighs at the wheel, "Listen Vriska, if you ever want to tell me, I'll be willing and I won't judge you for whatever you did." The spider troll does not reply.

Five minutes of driving later Jade pulls over to a broken down apartment building in a sad neighborhood.

"Is this where you live?" Vriska barely nods.

Officer Harley partly carries Vriska up the stairs to her room on the fourth floor where she opens the door of Vriska's apartment. Papers, trash, magazines and dirty clothes are sprawled all over the room; a small room with mold, leaks and peeling paint spotting the room. Vriska limps over to her refrigerator and pulls out a bottle. She takes a swing back and drops on the carpet floor.

Jade rushes over to stop her from continuing, "You shouldn't drink in your condition."

The spider troll pushes her away, "Leave me alone."

"Vriska-"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" She swings the bottle back pouring the rough liquid down her throat choking. Jade backs away slowly heading towards the door. After she closes the door she hears loud crying on the other side.

As Jade heads toward her own apartment in the cop car, she realizes that she will face more than one hung over troll in the morning.

AN: Any final reactions about this chapter will be much appreciated.


End file.
